The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies in gaming devices. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a gaming device having a primary game having not only a winning outcome, but also a triggering outcome for a bonus event. Most specifically, the bonus event allows play against the device in which the relative success of the player against the device determines the magnitude of the award.
Traditional board-style games indicate the presence of competition by assigning symbols or tokens to each player, who competes against the others. All who play know that they are competing against others; the playfield depicted on the board indicates the progress or success of each player against other players. Conversely, traditional machine-based gaming, such as slot machines or video poker games, offer only solitary gaming propositions. While a player may in actuality compete against the house, or additionally compete against other players to win the same jackpot, as in progressive games, no physical representation exists to retain player interest and encourage competitive spirit within a stand-alone game.
While several manufacturers have developed xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d games to retain players, these bonus games continue the solitary gaming theme, allowing the player merely to play a different game in a solitary atmosphere. A game that utilizes visual stimulus to display progress against an opponent appeals to natural human instincts by engaging a player""s sense of competition, and is therefore very likely to retain interest.
The present invention is distinguishable over the prior art in a multiplicity of ways. For example, the instant invention provides an event, especially a bonus event that allows a player to compete with the device in a manner that mimics group-based board games, rather than reinforcing the solitariness of traditional machine-based gaming propositions.
Further, the instant invention allows the player to earn enhanced awards which are outcome-determinative relative to motion on the playfield of the bonus event.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device and method for gaming, in which a player is offered a secondary gaming proposition for more chances at success.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which provides an opportunity for the player to compete with the device to determine the magnitude of any award generated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above that is more enjoyable, in which a player visualizes the device as an opponent, rather than merely an solitary gaming implement.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device, comprising, in combination: a display, and a processor and random number generator operatively intercoupled and operatively coupled to said display, said random number generator providing an outcome to a primary game initiated on said display, said display having at least one outcome triggering a bonus event, said bonus event allowing play of a gaming proposition in which the device is represented as an opponent, said play occurring as a function of random means, and wherein an award is generated based on relative final success against said opponent in said bonus event.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide A method for gaming, the steps including: causing a player symbol to traverse a course as a function of incremental steps, crediting a player""s account incrementally as a function of the steps, and competing against a simulated opponent while traversing the course.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.